Trouble
by Shellfish1001
Summary: SeiferxZell yaoi Sequel to Trouble sleeping. Zell trying to keep what happened from Quistis while avoiding Seifer.


Trouble.

Notes: Sequel to trouble sleeping. Yes I know I should have written it almost two years ago but better late than never. It's been read through by me and my mum but it was late and we were half asleep so might have some mistakes still.

III.

Quistis was looking at him funny. Sometimes she would just glance at him and then look away again. He hadn't said anything to her in case she knew things. He didn't see how she could know things as there was nothing to know and they had been careful.

He glanced at the bed as if it would somehow give him away. He had checked the sheets they were dry and Seifer had woken up before Quistis and he had disposed of the tissues. He hopped nervously from foot to foot, watching Quistis make her bed. Earlier he had been ready to have a shower, he stripped down to a towel and was testing the water on his hand. He jumped when the door opened and Seifer looked in, the blonde smirked at him before walking in and over to the sink.

"W-What are you-?"

"Don't get jittery Chickie, I just need to use the sink."

"But- but-"

"You carry on though." The taller man said, looking amused.

"Err…" He stared at Seifer's back then glanced back at the running water trying to make up his mind. The glass around the shower was clear and would hide nothing. He looked over his shoulder at Seifer again before deciding he was being an idiot and just dropped the towel and stepped under the water. He shut the door and glared at Seifer who had instantly turned around when the towel hit the floor. The older man was smirking at him in a way that was almost a leer. Zell turned to face the wall, trying not to think about the other man's eyes boring into his ass. He just picked up the soap irritatingly running it over his torso as he willed away the blush that worked its way up his neck. He stayed facing the wall until he heard the soft click of the bathroom door shutting. Zell glanced over his shoulder.

Seifer was gone.

He let out his breath in relief, resting his forehead on the cold tiles.

Zell was jolted from his thoughts when Quistis said…. Something.

"What?" He blinked.

She was frowning at him again, had he missed something important?

"I asked if you were okay?" She repeated.

"Oh." He looked down at his lap and then back up again. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Did something happen?"

"Happen?" He repeated innocently.

"With Seifer?" She asked.

His eyes widened guiltily for a moment and then he looked away. "No, nothing happened. What would have happened?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, you just seem…. Different."

"Different?" He looked about himself. How different? More gay maybe?

He had been jumpy all morning.

He woke up alone, Seifer had come out of the bathroom and blown him a kiss while Quistis was still half asleep and Zell didn't think she noticed.

Every time the other blonde got too close or brushed against him he would jump or flinch.

Quistis stood by her bed studying him. "I'm not sure what it is, but I noticed that you and Seifer seem…." She paused.

He held his breath, waiting for her to finish.

"…Uneasy with each other, did you guys have another fight?"

"Um… y-yes a fight that's it, we err- argued over um something, something silly-" He glanced around a fidgeted. "I don't even remember what is was about now."

She nodded, looking like she accepted his answer. "Well maybe its time you guys kissed and made up." She smiled at her own joke.

Zell laughed nervously.

Seifer walked in through the front door munching on half a sandwich, Zell instantly dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Where'd you get that from?" Quistis asked.

He shrugged. "I went out."

She gave him the 'Instructor look'.

"For a walk." He added.

Quistis rolled her eyes and went back to tucking in her sheet.

"Did you hear from our great leader?" He added, moving to sit on the end of the double that he had shared with Zell.

"Yes." The blonde smiled slightly. "And don't call him that." She scolded lightly. "There's a man that we are supposed to meet with at the docks at noon, you and Zell can go down there at -"

"Wait! What? Why me and him?" Zell interrupted.

The other two gave him funny looks.

"Urm I mean don't you want to come too for err - support." He fidgeted.

She frowned and then continued with what she was saying.

"You and Zell." She said, addressing just Seifer this time who nodded in response. "….Will go down to the docks and wait for our client."

"How will we know who he is?"

"You won't and he will know you."

Seifer nodded. "So we'll wander around a while and wait for someone to contact us?"

"Exactly." She smiled.

"Right." Seifer headed for the door. "Come on Chickie let's go."

Zell looked up. "But- but it's not even eleven yet."

"So?" Seifer frowned. "I'm not hanging around here all morning with you girls, let's go look around or something."

Zell sighed dramatically. "Oh, there's never anything to do in Dollet…." He paused. "And don't call me a girl!"

The door slammed shut behind them and Quistis rolled her eyes with a shake of her head.

"I just call it like I see it." Seifer said as he stepped into the lift.

"So you're saying I look like a girl?"

Seifer shrugged, smirking at him.

"And why are taking the lift for one flight of stairs just how lazy are you asshole?"

"You're in here too."

"Yeah but I was just following you!"

"Hmm."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The lift binged and Seifer walked out ahead of Zell. "What? I didn't say anything."

"You made a sound."

The taller man smirked. "Well you made a lot of interesting sounds last night and I didn't mention any of those."

Zell blushed bright red. "Shut up asshole!"

They stood outside the lifts on the edge of the hotel lobby.

"If I knew you would be molesting me in my sleep I might have gone to bed earlier."

"I. Did. Not. Molest you! You were the one who- who-" He stumbled over the words, turning his face away from Seifer. "E-Even before…. That, you were cuddling me and stuff."

"I was trying to warm you up, I was half asleep and I wanted to do whatever it took to get back to sleep. I only had sleep in mind." He smirked again. "It was you who had more than sleep in mind."

"Ugh." Zell scowled at him.

Seifer went on with that cocky grin of his. "Not that I can blame you, having to sleep next to a sex god like me and not get sprung, must be hard." He chuckled at his own accidentally pun.

Zell turned on him, getting all puffed up and annoyed. "You are such a fucking

bastard, you think you're so great and you-"

"Ooh yeah." The older man grinned. "Love it when you get up hot and bothered Chickie, it turns me on."

"Shut up!"

"When you blush bright red, get all out of breath and wriggle a lot, makes me wonder if that's what you'll be like in bed."

Zell's lips curled up. "Gross, you seriously think about this?"

"Hell yes!"

"Pervert!"

Seifer just grinned at him.

"I knew there was something wrong with you." He tried to out walk the taller man, then he started to job and finally broke into a run with Seifer running after him but the older man couldn't stop laughing causing him to have to stop and Zell ran off somewhere.

Seifer ended up meeting the client alone, getting the information to take back to your team leader (Quistis). On the way back to the hotel he found Zell leaning against the wall outside.

"Where the hell have you been?" He demanded. "I had to meet the client alone."

"What? You should have waited for me."

Seifer shook his head. "No can do Chickie if you weren't there, that's not my problem."

Zell pushed off the wall and gave Seifer a shove. "This was all your fault in the first place."

Seifer stepped back easily out of the way, bringing his hands up. "Easy there Chickie, you don't want to be doing anything stupid."

Zell glared at him but he did back off, he turned and stalked into the hotel taking the stairs this time and Seifer followed him, thankfully quiet for once.

"Did you find the client?" Quistis asked as soon as they walked in.

Zell just folded his arms and said nothing.

"We met him and it was fine." Seifer said. "We're on for tomorrow, meeting them at this address." He handed her a folded paper from his pocket. "They want into some research place on the coast." He wrinkled his nose. "Seems like a stupid idea to me, why stir up trouble?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't want to start trouble?"

He gave a sheepish shrug.

"So we'll be the muscle right? I'll get to hit something?" Zell asked eagerly.

Quistis sighed. "Yes you'll get to hit things."

"Awesome." He grinned.

Seifer rolled his eyes, looking amused. "I don't see why we have to wait till tomorrow though, I hate all this waiting."

"I remember." Quistis said. "It'll give us time to prepare for the mission."

"I don't need to-" Both Seifer and Zell said at the same time, both stopping when they heard that they were in time.

They looked at each other, Seifer smirked while Zell glared at him.

"Well I might go out for lunch." Quistis said. "It is been a while since I was in Dollet when I was free to do what I wanted." She looked at the others. "Zell I've never known you to turn down lunch, you coming?"

The little blonde started to nod but Seifer interrupted. "Actually I'm going to stay in and Zell going to stay with me."

"What?" The little blonde head whipped round. "No I'm not."

"The little Chickie is having trouble with the fact that he wants me badly." He told Quistis.

Zell blushed and clenched his fists. "I do not-"

Quistis was nodded along with this. "Okay I'll leave the two of you alone then." She walked out of the door.

"W-Wait Quistis, it's not - I'm not-" He ran to the door. "She's gone? Where did she leave?" He turned around and pointed, angrily at the other blonde. "You!"

Seifer smirked.

"Why did you say that for?"

"Because it's true, you want me badly and we both know it."

"That is-"

"Admit it, tell me you want me!" He grinned.

"Never."

The older man made a tsking sound and stepped forward, grabbing the shorter blonde by the shirt and pulled him forward, Seifer backed up until he was sitting on the end of their bed and Zell was standing in front of him.

"You want me." He said with grin, watching the way that Zell was looking at him. The little blonde couldn't help but notice how Seifer had missed a button when doing them up that morning and he could see skin through the gap when he leant forward to reach Zell.

Seifer followed his gaze and pulled his shirt forward so he could see the missed button. "Do it up for me." He said. "Or undo the rest? Up to you." He smiled.

The little blonde's gaze flicked between Seifer's face and his shirt before finally he lost his nerve and did the button back up and quickly turned his back on Seifer. The taller man saw he was going to try and leave and stood quickly, pulling Zell back around and kissed him. The little blonde froze for a second in shock then his arms went up and around the taller man and he was kissing back urgently. Seifer's free hand came up cupping the back of his head, stroked along his jaw and then the side of his face, over his tattoo. They parted for air and Seifer was still smirking at him. "Oh yeah, you want me."

"So? You want me too." Zell replied and looked less confident as he added. "Right?"

Seifer chuckled. "Hell yes." He kissed the other man again.

Seifer pulled back quickly this time and whispered. "I think we should take advantage of the empty room while Quistis is out."

"But what if she comes back?"

"She'll be ages, you know how slowly and delicately she eats."

"But what if-?"

Seifer growled and pulled Zell back onto the bed with him and set about shutting him up for a while.

IIII

That'll do.


End file.
